Porque te amo Rose
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Rose esta triste y le pregunta a Emmett:Emm. ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Me querrías si fuera humana? ¿Amarías a la princesa de hielo?


**PORQUE TE AMO ROSE**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Porque puede que todos crean que ella es una "Princesa de Hielo"; porque aun y cuando aparenta que solamente le importa verse bien y sentirse admirada existe solo un lugar en el mundo donde puede ser ella misma. En los brazos de Emmett….

¿Qué te sucede Rose?

Nada Emm. Solamente estoy triste.

¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarte esa tristeza? –pregunto él.

Solo. ¡Solo abrázame!

¡Te amo Rose!

Y yo te amo a ti osito.

Emm. ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Me querrías si fuera humana? ¿Amarías a la princesa de hielo?

¡Ay Rose! Te quiero tal y como eres y no cambiaria absolutamente nada de ti. Claro que te amaría.

¿Qué pienso de ti?

Que eres el ser más maravilloso que puedo pisar esta tierra. Eres la luz que guía mi existencia porque en ti hay un gran corazón.

Mi querida Rose tienes más emociones y sentimientos que cualquiera que conozco.

¿No lo ves Rose? Eres capaz de darlo todo por tu familia, por nosotros. Por tus seres queridos.

A mí no me puedes mentir ni engañar Rose. Es cierto que a ti más que a nadie le dolió el que Bella dejara de ser humana y no fue por envidia aunque eso es lo que piense la mayoría. Tú tienes una razón aun más fuerte. A ti lo que más te dolió fue que dejara de lado todo lo que tu deseabas…

¿Por qué lo sé?

Porque te conozco Rose. Porque a ti te hubiera gustado madurar; porque lo único que pedias era una familia que criar, hijos propios, nietos que consentir, amigos que extrañar. Emociones que vivir.

Porque te alegraste tanto por Edward cuando encontró a alguien con quien poder compartir su existencia. Porque en realidad tú no eres nada egoísta. Porque fuiste –después de Esme y Carlisle- quien más sufrió por la precipitada decisión de Edward de "suicidarse" y créeme Rose que no necesito del don de Jasper para saber que es así.

Porque te conozco Rose y sé que es lo hay en tu corazón. Porque tú nunca haz envidiado nada más que un poco de humanidad.

Porque después de todo fuiste tú quien ayudo a la torpe humana que fue Bella a realizar su propósito y su sueño. Sueño que compartía con Esme con Alice y contigo amor….

Porque gracias a ti y a tu terquedad nació nuestra sobrinita. Porque aunque "El chucho" piense que es maternidad robada tú realmente quisiste a ese pequeño ser indefenso y lo protegiste; porque en verdad creíste hasta el final que algo bueno saldría de todo aquel lio. Porque tuviste incluso más fe que su propio padre…

Porque pudiste ver algo que los demás fuimos incapaces de comprender: La oportunidad de darle a Bella lo que tanto anhelaba. El ser uno de nosotros en toda la extensión de la palabra sin perder algo esencial: la maternidad.

Porque sé que en verdad te conozco y sé que lo único que has deseado toda tú vida –humana e inmortal- es el príncipe azul que te hiciera feliz. Y ese espero ser yo.

¿Sabes Rose? Humana o vampiro siempre te querré. ¡Porque eres la estrella que ilumina mis frías noches! ¡Porque eres el rayo de luz que ilumina mi sendero! ¡Porque después de todo el destino nos unió y ni en mis más locos desvaríos cambiaria lo que soy ni lo que tú eres! Y si cambiase buscaría tu esencia en esta y en otras vidas por toda la eternidad.

Porque si volviera a nacer y volvieras a ser humana ¡yo te amaría! Porque nuestro amor es tan infinito y brillante como las estrellas que aluzan al universo. Y eso eres tú para mi ¡mi universo!

Porque eres mi raro de sol, eres mi luz y mi esperanza.

Porque aunque no tengamos un hijo tenemos un lazo aun más fuerte; un lazo irrompible: EL VERDADERO AMOR.

Ese amor que describen los grandes poetas; ese amor que solamente se alcanza una vez en la vida o mejor dicho en la existencia; porque tenemos ese amor que solo existe en los cuentos de hadas. Ese amor eterno e infinito.

Porque yo no sé que hice de bien en mi vida para poder alcanzar a la estrella más brillante del cielo; porque tuve la suerte de que un ángel se fijara en mi. Pero tuve aun más suerte que ese ángel; esa hermosa estrella brillante tomara la más valiente y difícil decisión de su existencia: Regalarme lo que ahora soy para poder estar a su lado.

Porque si volviera a nacer pediría renacer en la misma era que tu.

Porque eres lo mejor de mí existir.

Porque aunque tu creas que eres la princesa del hielo cuando te tengo en mis brazos vuelves a ser tu misma: La dulce princesa de cuentos de hadas que busca a su príncipe azul para ser feliz.

Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase; no importan los años, los meses, las semanas, los días, las horas ni los minutos o segundos que tengan que pasar. Volvería a repetirlos todos y cada uno de ellos si eso me asegurara el poder estar por siempre a tu lado. Con gusto repetiría cualquier dolor o pasaría por el infierno solamente por estar contigo y a tu lado una vez más.

Porque aunque digan que yo me dejo dominar por ti yo daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz; por volver a verte sonreír.

Porque si yo pudiera te bajaría la luna y cada una de sus estrellas para dártelas como un regalo. Porque si yo pudiera y si existiese forma de darte el hijo que tanto anhelas te lo daría. Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por poder dártelo y eso no sería un sacrificio.

Porque aunque te pudiera dar eso como regala no sería suficiente para poder regalarte ni siquiera la decima parte de felicidad que tú me has dado. ¡PORQUE TE AMO ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE DE Mc. CARTHY CULLEN!

Porque por siempre y para siempre seré tuyo: TU OSITO EMMETT Mc. CARTHY CULLEN.

¡Te amo Emm!

¡Y yo te amo a ti Rose!

**

* * *

**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué es lo que piensan.**

**Sé que no es el capítulo de enamorada de un ídolo de barro. Pero espero que este one shot lo compense. **

**A decir verdad este one shot salió la madrugada del lunes cuando tuve un poco de insomnio pero no lo había subido porque no lo había podido tipear. Espero que me perdonen los errores ortográficos pero la verdad no quise corregirlo.**

**La proxima semana subire otro one shot. Ya casi lo termino solamente me falta tipearlo. Esta basado en la cancion de Love Story de Taylor Swift.**

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale **


End file.
